


Do You Want Me To Leave?

by heelnev



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, also wade's friend group consists of zack eva and paige because i said so, not sure why i suddenly got inspired to post this but??? hey!! here it is!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: Under any other circumstances, Wade would be preparing to hit Neville with some choice comments of his own, usually about his ears. This time, however, was different. For the first time ever, he was hoping that he could actually help him.





	Do You Want Me To Leave?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the night after Payback 2015.

Wade had heard about what happened from Zack.

Originally, he had only caught the tail end of the incident, a clearly upset Neville storming past him in the hall away from the locker room. A red-faced Dolph was heading in the opposite direction, slamming into a door and marching out into the parking lot. A fight had very obviously happened between the two ‘lovebirds’, although for the life of him Wade couldn’t figure out what it was over. They seemingly had a perfect relationship, so what could have gone wrong?

Wade learned the details later on in the night before Raw started. Zack was loitering in catering–a typical Monday night for him–and appeared distracted, like his mind was elsewhere. It didn’t take much probing from Wade to get him to speak.

As it turns out, Dolph and Neville had made plans to hang out the night before following Payback. Dolph insisted on going out and celebrating Neville’s (countout) win. Neville was supposed to wait for him down in the lobby of the hotel that they were staying at. No matter how long he waited, however, Dolph never showed up, nor did he respond to any texts that he was sent. Neville was beginning to worry, wondering if maybe they’d missed each other or–even worse–something bad had happened to Dolph.

Then he checked Instagram.

The very first thing that popped up on his newsfeed was a photo of Dolph out partying with other people. As he continued to scroll, more and more pictures from the night began to pop up, Dolph looking progressively drunker in each one. All that Neville could do in that moment was turn off his phone and head up to his room, vowing to confront him about his nonsense in person the next night.

Clearly, that didn’t go very well. Neville had approached Dolph while he was in the locker room, asking why he felt the need to go out without even sending him so much as a text to let him know that their plans were off. Dolph responded in a way that only he could–aloof and inattentive. He clearly didn’t see this as being that big of a deal, much to the annoyance of Neville. When he pointed this out, Dolph lashed out at him, wondering why he was making such a big fuss out of nothing.

He didn’t stop there, though. Harsh word after harsh word came out of Dolph’s mouth, leaving Neville in shock. He couldn’t even find the words to defend himself as Dolph called him ‘clingy’ and said that he need to ‘just get over it’ and let him ‘have fun for once.’ All that Neville could do was dash out of the room, trying to ignore the gazes of his co-workers who had just witnessed the whole humiliating scene.

This brought Wade to where he was now, rushing through the hallway and trying to find where Neville went. Under any other circumstances, Wade would be preparing to hit Neville with some choice comments of his own, usually about his ears. This time, however, was different. For the first time ever, he was hoping that he could actually _help_ him.

Wade rounded a corner, eyes darting around and landing on some equipment crates shoved in the very back of the hall. There was some space behind them, just enough room for someone to hide. He approached them, listening carefully for any signs that Neville was back there. The closer that he got, the louder the sound of labored breathing grew, as if whoever was back there had been crying.

“Neville?” Wade called out. He moved closer and peered around the side of the crates. Sure enough, Neville was sitting behind them, his face resting in his knees. “Hey, kid, you alright?”

Neville responded by lifting his head up and looking at Wade, wiping at his tear stained cheeks. He stared back down at his lap before saying, “What do _you_ want?”

“I, um… heard about what happened. Y’know, with you and Dolph.” Wade sat down on the floor next to him.

“Who hasn’t?” Neville replied feebly, fresh tears beginning to form in his eyes. “The whole damn company knows about it at this point. I can’t wait until those damn pigs on the dirtsheets catch wind of this. This’ll be their top story for the next three years…”

Wade reached into his back pocket, pulling out the mini pack of tissues that he carried with him and handing it over. “Here, take some of these.”

Neville looked down at it a bit warily. He appeared almost surprised by Wade’s behavior, like he didn’t expect to be comforted by someone who he normally considered an enemy. His damp eyes looked from the pack up to Wade before he slowly took it from him. “Thanks…”

Neither of them spoke for a minute, Neville’s sniffles being the only sounds before Wade finally said, “I’m… really sorry about what happened. You didn’t deserve that. No one does.”

No response. Then again, Wade can’t say he expected any different. The two of them weren’t even friends–it made sense that Neville wouldn’t want to talk to him about something this personal. “Do you want me to leave?” Wade asked. “You probably want to be alone. I’ll leave you be, okay? You can come out when you’re ready.” He made to stand up.

“…Wait.” Neville suddenly grabbed on to Wade’s wrist, causing him to pause. “Stay with me. Please. Don’t leave me.”

“Are you sure?” Wade waited for Neville to nod before he sat back down, leaning back against the wall. He understood that Neville probably needed someone to vent to about what happened, even if that person is Wade. “Tell me what’s on your mind, kiddo.”

Neville took a deep breath, licking his lips before saying, “It just… sucks how this all went down, y’know? If that was gonna happen, I would’ve preferred that it be in private. Everyone saw…”

“It’s horrible. I understand how you feel.” Wade knew that breakups were never fun, but to have a relationship end so poorly in front of your co-workers must be humiliating.

“I don’t get why he had to yell at me like that. Did I do something wrong? Did I say something offensive?”

“No,” Wade said immediately. “You didn’t do anything that warranted that kind of childish reaction. Dolph has always been an asshole with a short fuse. He knows he’s the one in the wrong and doesn’t want to admit it, so he throws a tantrum.”

“He really has always been this way, huh…” Neville sighed. “I was so blinded by his good looks that I barely paid any attention to his little ‘antics’. It’s my own fault that this happened.”

“Now, what did I just say? I told you that you weren’t to blame here. This is entirely Dolph’s fault. He’s horrible.”

“I should’ve seen this coming, though!” Neville gripped the tissues tightly in his hands, the plastic wrapper crinkling. “Looking back at it, everyone around me was basically telling me that he was no good, and I ignored them. I had so much faith him and that he was a good person, and now that’s come to bite me in the ass.”

“So you had faith in your romantic partner, big whoop. That’s a normal thing that people in relationships do. You’re not bad for that, Nev.”

“But it’s so embarrassing… I’m almost afraid to go back to the locker room because I know someone’s gonna make a comment about what happened. I’m not in the mood to listen to any ‘I told you so’s.”

“If anyone says that to you, then I’ll kick their ass.” Wade shrugged. “Simple.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously! You’re clearly upset, and anyone who feels the need to joke about it deserves a swift kick in the ass. I’ll do the honors. Although, I personally don’t think anyone’s gonna say anything.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because no one thinks poorly of you at all. Nev, listen to me.” Wade threw an arm around Neville’s shoulders, scooching closer to him. “I know for a fact that everyone is on your side.”

“…Really?”

“Yes, really. I overheard some people talking about it before. They’re all defending you. Zack’s on your side, Paige’s on your side, Eva’s on your side, _I’m_ on your side…”

“ _You_? You really mean that?” Neville’s eyes widened.

“Nev, I see you as a rival, but… I also don’t wanna see you upset,” Wade admitted. “I don’t want to see you sad, especially over some stupid boy. There’s only _one_ stupid boy around here who’s supposed to bug you this much, and that’s me. I’ll be damned if I let _Ziggler_ of all people take my place. I’ll kick _his_ ass too along with everyone else’s.”

“Heh, I guess you’re right…” Neville sniffled, a small grin working it’s way onto his face.

“Hey, is that a smile I see?” Wade teased, poking Neville’s cheek.

“Stop that.” Neville swatted away his hand, his grin wider this time. “Um… Thanks for listening to me.”

“Of course. I’ve got your back, kiddo.” Wade gave him a pat on the shoulder.

They both jumped at the sound of pyro going off, signalling the start of the show. “Jesus Christ, that’s really loud,” Wade commented. “We should probably be going.” He stood up, offering Neville his hand to help him up. “We have a match to get ready for.”

“Oh, right, we’re facing each other later.” Neville frowned. “God, I look like hell. I don’t want the fans to see me like this.”

“Here, come with me to the men’s room. Eva told me about this trick she learned to make it seem like you weren’t just crying. It worked for her, so it’ll probably work for you too.”

“You’re seriously taking beauty tips from Eva Marie? You really do like her, don’t you?”

“Eh, I’d rather not talk about it. It’s complicated. Come on, we don’t have time to waste.” Wade began to walk away from the crates.

“Lead the way,” Neville replied, unable to hide the smile on his face from the fact that–even though there was no reason for them to–they were _still_ holding hands.

Neville knew that this camaraderie between them probably wouldn’t last past that night, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy it for what it was.


End file.
